Holidaze
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: "A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it."   Jean de La Fontaine.  Christmas Fic. Morgan-centric. More soapy than bath time! SLASH!
1. Christmas Eve

**Okay, so apparently my need for cheese has not abated but only increased with the approaching holiday. That, and it was written on a bipolar kick after 48 hours of no sleep. But having just finished a very heavy story, I'm giving myself this one. So, that's a heads up. My apologies to Rossi lovers…he just doesn't exist in this. Why? I'm not sure. I have nothing against the man. And it has nothing to do with the time period of the fic. He's just…on vacation somewhere I suppose. Maybe he just overslept and missed the cast call. It remains a mystery. :P**

**CHAPTER ONE: Christmas Eve**

The BAU had a late case in Baltimore that had been a little rough. Men were being found naked in various parks with their genitals removed in a particularly brutal manner pre-mortem. Their bodies were wrapped in giant red bows and bore toe tags inscribed with the words 'Merry Christmas'. The men had all been registered sex offenders, specifically, pedophiles. The UnSub, Christopher Walters, had been a vigilante. He'd snapped after his daughter, Savannah Walters, only seven, had been abducted and killed a year prior. The perpetrator had never been caught, sending Walters into a downward spiral as the anniversary of her death drew near, and he'd begun systematically taking out every offender he could. In the end, eight pedophiles were dead, and Christopher himself had been shot down by an overly eager deputy with an itchy trigger finger. The team had a hard time with the case as they all had read the files on the "victims", and though they wouldn't admit it, secretly praised Walters. Murder was wrong, yes, but on rare occasions, it actually made sense. They'd done their jobs just as quickly and efficiently as ever, despite any personal views, and were on their way back home early Christmas Eve.

"What's everyone got planned for tomorrow?" Prentiss asks, looking slightly drawn.

"Just a nice, quiet Christmas morning with the family." JJ says.

"Ha! Think again JJ. I saw what Garcia bought for Henry and Jack and believe me when I say that none of your mornings will include quiet." Prentiss laughs.

"Ugh. I love that woman, but if you speak the truth, I'll be pleading insanity." JJ admonishes.

"If she speaks the truth, you won't have to because I'll help you hide the body." Hotch injects with a rare smile.

"I'd gladly take a _mob_ of noisy children over my nagging mother. She's flying in tonight for two days. I get to spend my weekend listening to various political issues and more commentary about my biological clock than I care to consider." Prentiss grumbles.

"Well, I've got no complaints. I'm gonna leave on the two pm to Chicago and see my three favorite ladies for three glorious days of good home cookin' and some much needed relaxation." Morgan says grinning.

"That's it, rub it in ya lucky dawg." Prentiss says smacking him.

"Hey Reid, what about you? You flyin' out to see your mom?" Morgan asks the young genius, who was currently staring out the window.

"Hmm? Oh, no. She doesn't celebrate. Says she refuses to acknowledge a commercialized perversion of Christianity by engaging in what's become little more than consumer driven mockery."

"Wow. Christmas at your house must have been a blast." Prentiss says sarcastically.

"No kidding kid, was any part of your childhood normal?" Morgan asks sadly.

"Yeah. Halloween." Reid replies simply.

"Well that makes a lot of sense when you think about it." Morgan says thoughtfully.

"If you mean that the creepy kid would find normalcy in a creepy holiday then yeah, I suppose you're right." Reid huffs looking back out the window.

"Hey, that's not what I meant." Morgan says moving to sit across from him for more privacy. "I meant, I never really understood your fascination with it before. But it was the only time you could go out on your own and be with kids your own age. Hide behind a mask and just be whoever you wanted for a night. Equal playing field. Makes sense now why you love it so much."

Spencer studies him for a moment and gives a brief half smile. Derek ruffles his hair.

"Sorry." Spencer says. "I shouldn't have assumed…I guess I'm just a little…"

"It's okay. No harm done. But you're not gonna be sittin' home alone on Christmas now are ya?"

"Oh, no. Whenever I'm home for the holidays I volunteer at a local soup kitchen."

"Well, well. Pretty boy has a great big heart to match that great big brain of his." Derek says with an affectionate grin.

"Did you know that on any given night there's an estimated 744,000 people that sleep on the streets? And roughly forty percent of those are suffering from some form of mental…"

"Reid, not that I don't care, but considering what we just came from, and for the sake of keeping our holiday joy in tact, can we skip the depressing statistics for once?" Morgan asks with a gentle nudge.

Spencer replies with a nod and a slight smile.

"Oh, by the way, I found something that was left in my room by mistake." Morgan says rummaging through his bag, extracting a football-sized gift.

"Morgan, everyone already exchanged gifts."

"Don't tell me, tell Santa. He must have been especially impressed with your work in Baltimore. But between you and me, he's gettin' a little senile. Here I thought I had an admirer when it's really for you."

Spencer quirks a brow at the older agent and shakes his head. He decides not to point out the obvious penmanship on the tag and just opens it. He holds the coiled cloth out letting it unravel.

"A new scarf? Is something wrong with my old one?"

"Don't know. Maybe Santa noticed that after five years it was ready to retire."

"Wow. It's even the same color." Spencer says, eyes now gleaming.

"Hmm, Santa must think that purple happens to suit you. Kudos Santa." Derek says with a smirk.

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Well, if you see Santa, tell him…I appreciate it…a great deal."

"I'll be sure he gets the message." Derek winks.

Spencer gives Derek a meaningful look before regarding his new gift with a more reverent expression. He drapes it around his neck, playing with the slight fringe at the ends.

"Hey, did you know there's an ongoing debate as to where the idea of Santa Claus originated from? See, some believe it was from Saint Nicholas, who was actually…"

"Reid."

"It's not depressing." Spencer offers.

Derek tries to look serious, but the expression on Spencer's face makes him chuckle. As their youngest takes this as an invitation to launch into his all too extensive knowledge of Santa Clause, Morgan shakes his head and smiles at him. Thirty minutes later, they're landing and everyone finds themselves tripping over one another to get away from the ever rambling genius. Except Morgan. Who is driving him home. He lets Spencer continue until they pull up to his place and fifteen minutes beyond that. He doesn't just allow it, he encourages it with nods and occasional comments. He isn't sure if it's the holiday spirit, that the story was actually kind of interesting, or if it's the child-like fervor with which he expels the information, though he guesses it's was more the latter. Finally, when he runs out of air, and useless facts, Derek thanks him for the very insightful history lesson and hugs him.

"Merry Christmas Reid. Stay outta trouble okay?"

When he pulls back, Spencer looks shocked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. You too." He says exiting the truck. "Say hi to your family for me."

"Will do. See ya in a few days."

Spencer beams and nods. Waving with the end of his new scarf playfully, Derek can't help the fond smile that adorns his lips as the young genius turns, stumbling over his own feet.

"I swear kid, you're gonna be the death of me." He sighs, driving away.

….

Derek stops by his place to take care of a few things before packing his suitcase and toiletries and heading back out to the airport. Ever since nine-eleven, flying was a hassle and he was so spoiled by the jet he practically lived on, he'd almost forgotten to give himself some cushion time-wise for the inevitable violation he would receive at the security checkpoint.

As he shoots down toward the freeway, he thinks about Reid's Santa Claus speech and figures if the man did exist, Derek is no doubt on the naughty list. Then he thinks about how valuable an ominous, all knowing being's list would be. If Santa took notes like Reid, they could round up the bad guys a hell of a lot quicker. Derek then chuckles at the visual of a frazzled, lanky Saint Reid shrieking at the reindeer not to fly so high, spouting off statistics about the dangers of flying at such altitudes without following proper safety protocols. And although he would fit down pretty much any chimney, he would caution against the health hazards of soot and other various toxins expelled by dura-flame logs and the like. Of course the cookies might prove to be enough incentive. And it wouldn't hurt for the kid to know where all the naughty ladies lived. Just as he laughs to himself, he realizes he's missed his turn. He makes the next right to double back, when suddenly there is a violent jolt, as his car spins off the road and slams into a very large tree.

As Derek raises his head to look around slightly dazed, he becomes aware of a car horn blaring. Realization sets in quickly, and the next thing he knows he's out of his truck, searching for the injured party. He calls to a woman in a wrecked vehicle about 50 feet from his own. She says nothing but scurries from her car as several passerby and witnesses stop to assist. The horn is still blaring, and as Derek's hearing becomes clearer, he follows the sound back to his own battered truck. A man is leaning in the door as he approaches.

"Hey man, it's okay. Just let me…" Derek starts as the man backs away, pulling out his phone.

Derek freezes when he sees himself slumped against the steering wheel unmoving.

"What the fu…" He trails as he moves closer.

There is no mistaking it. There he is. Looking at…himself. The head wound looks pretty bad and there's a fair amount of blood seeping from the gash as well as his nose.

"This can't be fucking happening." He breathes. "Am I dead?"

"Yeah," The man with the phone says. "No, he has a pulse but he's not responsive..."

"If I'm not dead, then what the hell _is_ this? Maybe it's a dream. Yeah, I fell asleep on the jet to Reid's lecture on the jolly old fat man. Any minute now, he'll be nudging me awake to start the story over…any minute now."

Derek's thoughts race as people begin gathering. The sound of sirens in the distance signals a cold front that slams through him, causing a paralytic effect.

"Come on Reid! Wake me up man!" Derek yells, panic rising.

Everyone clears the way as emergency crews arrive.

"Over here!" The man with the phone calls to the first set of EMT's on scene.

Derek watches in horror as they carefully pull him from the truck and onto a gurney, shouting various technical jargon that eludes his stupefied senses. They load him in and, sirens once again blaring, take off toward the hospital. The next thing Derek knows, he's in the back of the ambulance looking on, unaware of how he'd gotten there. It seems he is somehow tethered to his physical self by some supernatural umbilical cord. And unless he wakes up soon, he suspects he is doomed to be an unwitting spectator to the war between life and death, waged on a battlefield formally known as one Derek Morgan.

**TBC? You tell me! **


	2. Confessions

**Okay. So, this is where things get soapy. On purpose. I wanted to do the first paragraph of the first chapter as a crime fic, but ran out of time, so I went with the silly, quick, touching fic. I'll try to make my way back in the future, but finding time and quiet to focus is nearly impossible these days. Thank you for reading/reviewing and bearing with me. :) **

**CHAPTER TWO: Confessions**

Morgan observes numbly as the medical staff goes busily about their assigned tasks, while performing necessary tests, wheeling him upstairs, hooking him up to the appropriate equipment and administering essential intravenous fluids. His concept of time is foggy at best, as the events of the past few hours bled into one another while he's lost in panicked thought, staring at his own stilled form.

"Well, they didn't crack my noggin open so I suppose that's a good sign…right?" He says to himself. "I just wish someone would explain what the hell is going on…"

He saw when they moved him upstairs that he was in the ICU and wonders when Hotch will show up. He'd had his ID on him and his supervisor was listed as an emergency contact as well as his MPA. If he was lucky, he would get some information that didn't sound like text book gibberish. He stands staring out at the nurses station when he hears a nurse mention his room number and buzz someone in. She calls for the doctor as Aaron Hotchner appears, walking briskly down the corridor into the unit.

"Sir? The doctor would like to speak with you." She informs, stopping him in his tracks.

Just then, a woman Morgan recognizes from down stairs makes her way toward them.

"Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Sheldon." She says shaking his hand. "You're Derek Morgan's MPA correct?"

"Yes. What happened? All I got was there was a car accident, something about an _unresponsive state,_ and that I should get down to the hospital. That was some time ago."

"Yes. I apologize for the wait. The head trauma he sustained caused an acute subdural hematoma. Where the cerebral edema in his pre-frontal lobe has increased the intracranial pressure, after running a CT, we've determined that it isn't severe enough to warrant a Ventriculostomy or Decompressive Craniotomy. Which basically means no brain surgery is necessary at this time. We'll be performing serial CT scans to monitor the intracranial pressure, but right now we're confident we can combat the injury with supportive care such as oxygen therapy and intravenous fluids."

"Any idea when he'll come out of this?" Hotch asks in a daze.

"It's hard to say. I'm not concerned about a prolonged vegetative state with his particular condition, but it all depends on the bleeding. He's not completely unresponsive to stimuli so that's a good sign. As long as the bleeding subsides and the pressure stays low he'll be fine. He could wake at any time. We'll know more soon. We're monitoring him closely here in the ICU. You can see him but no more than two at a time please."

"Thank you." Hotch says with a nod as Dr. Sheldon smiles sympathetically, walking away.

"Well. That sucks. But I guess it could be worse. Come on Derek, wake up already. This is hell." Morgan grumbles to himself.

Hotch walks in slowly and takes a seat next to his injured subordinate and friend. His face sports a brief, awkward expression before he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey Morgan. I feel kind of ridiculous talking to you like this…but I've heard that talking to coma patients can be conducive to healing. Of course Reid would probably know better on that one." He says with a weak laugh. "Your mother called,"

"Shit!" Morgan yells in frustrated concern.

"She was on her way to pick you up when she got the call. I'm going to give her an update in a minute, but I just wanted to see you before I do. Listen, I know you're stubborn, but I think we can both agree that you need to get yourself better and wake up. The team, your friends, we need you here. That's an order." He says with a forced smile.

"Oh my God!"

Hotch and Derek both shoot their attention to the door to see a very upset Penelope Garcia standing with a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, tell me he's going to be okay!" She exclaims rushing to take her chocolate god's hand in her own.

Hotch gives her a brief rundown before excusing himself to the waiting area to call Morgan's mother and update the others. Garcia takes his seat and grips the limp hand in hers tightly.

"Oh, Derek. You know I love you and if you don't wake up soon I-I…" She sobs.

"It's gonna be alright Baby Girl. I promise. This ain't nothin'." He tells her, assurances unheard.

She sits beside him for a long time just caressing his hand and face, tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks.

"Please don't cry Penelope. You know I can't stand it when you're upset…"

"God, I swear, if you just bring my mocha muffin back to me I'll…I'll stop stealing the neighbors coupon section in the paper…I won't crash any more telemarketing systems just because they failed to take me off their call list…I'll quit hacking into government personnel files for dirt on douche bags at the office…I won't sign Strauss up for anymore S&M dating sites…I will never interfere with any more of Derek's dates by pretending to be from the CDC, no matter how wrong they are for him…"

"Wait…WHAT?" Derek yells incredulous.

"Um…I'll even stop making Kevin wear the ass-less chaps he hates on kink night…and…and I'll burn all of my Photoshop creations! Even the special album I made of Derek and Spencer, well, you know, being naughty…"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh! And I'll never ever spike the punch at an office party again! But in my defense, Emily kissing Hotch in the elevator wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact I think we both know that was overdue." She finishes in a huff, shoulders slumped.

"Hotch and Prentiss? Naughty, gay albums of me and Reid? Telling ladies I'm disease ridden? Woman, when I wake up you and I are definitely having words." Derek says darkly.

"Derek please, just get better. Come back to us. We all need you so much. Just open your eyes. Squeeze my hand. ANYTHING!" She says near hysterics.

"Calm down Pen. You know Derek doesn't respond well to demands." Emily says from the doorway.

"Em! My baby is hurt! What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will. Ar-Hotch told me what the doctor said. He's going to be fine. He just needs rest and time to heal."

"It's just so unfair. It's Christmas Eve. He shouldn't be laying here like this. Not ever, and especially not now."

"Pen, there's never an opportune time for an accident to strike. But look at it this way, it's the season of miracles. Maybe this happened for a reason. And he could have been hurt so much worse. He'll be okay. I promise. You know Derek is strong. This won't stop him. He'll be back to breaking down doors and shamelessly flirting in no time."

"Hey, I'm good for more than that." He pouts.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Of course." Emily says hugging her. "Besides, it was a blow to his head and we all know that's not what he thinks with anyway."

"Oh, ha-ha." Morgan scoffs as the girls giggle.

"I'll let you have a minute. I'm getting coffee. Any for you?" Garcia asks with a hiccup.

"Sure. JJ's outside. She and Hotch look like they could use some too."

"What about boy genius? I would think he would have been the first one here."

"Hotch said he had an errand to run first. But that was awhile ago."

"An errand? What could be more important than his best friend!"

"No kidding…" Morgan frowns.

"Who knows. It's Reid. I know JJ wants to come back but tell her to give me a few minutes okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Garcia replies with a sad smile.

When Prentiss is alone, she sits next to the bed and puts her hand on Morgan's.

"Okay, all bullshit aside, you better not make a liar outta me Derek. Wake up soon. We all need you here. Hotch needs his right hand man, Garcia needs you to…well, we all know how much she loves and depends on you. Besides, I don't think Hotch could ever take your place in her special smut album with Reid." She snorts.

"What the…has everyone seen this thing but me?"

"Speaking of Reid, where the hell would that guy be without you? You're practically his keeper. You've always got his back and he really looks up to you."

"Yeah, that's why he's out running 'errands' while I'm in here dead to the world." He says bitterly.

As if in answer to his tone she continued.

"You know that every time you've had a close call on a case he's a nervous wreck for at least a week after, right? Always calling whoever's with you for updates if it's not him, watching you carefully like you might just drop dead at any moment. It's kind of cute actually."

"Wha? Nah, I would have noticed that." Derek says dismissively.

"It's a running joke with us girls. In fact, that's where Garcia's obsession came from. Well, that and how much you touch him."

"Oh my God, seriously? Get a life ladies! Jesus…"

"I know it's just friends looking out for one another, but the point is, he needs you too. And I…well, what would I do without my partner in crime? Besides, you have yet to pry the mystery of my Sin to Win weekends from me. Although, until I figure this thing out with Hotch, I think those are on hold. Especially after last night."

"Oooh…and what happened last night Miss Thang? Come on, what could it hurt to spill to the harmless comatose man in the hospital bed?"

"I still can't believe he came to my room like that." She says more to herself. "And on a case no less! But Garcia will have to pay up one day. He's definitely not a rigid, missionary style guy in bed. Under that stuffy exterior beats the heart of a true sexual dynamo…"

"Okay! Woah! That's enough spilling! No details necessary!"

"…hunger and intensity that…"

"Ugh! Lalalalalalala!"

"…literally exploding like a geyser…"

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" He screams, covering his astral ears until her mouth quits moving.

Emily stares at her lap and then looks up at Derek's resting form.

"I think I'm in love Derek. But I can't tell him that. Maybe I'm just a rebound. An outlet. Psh, listen to me. You're laying here fighting to survive and I'm going on about my pseudo-love life." 

"It's alright princess. But I think you're wrong. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Listen, we all love you so just rest up and find your way back to us okay?" She says with uncharacteristic tears in her eyes. "You do that and I'll see about getting a hot nurse to give you a sponge bath."

"I'm trying sweetheart, I…sponge bath?" He says over the bed, eyes glazing slightly.

"Hey. Not interrupting am I?" JJ asks walking in hesitantly.

"Oh, no. I'm done. I just needed to brow beat some sense into our playa here." Prentiss says with a forced laugh, getting to her feet.

"I can come back."

"No. It's really fine. I'm going to go see where my coffee is. Give everyone a turn. Call my mother. God, I wish she'd chosen another time to visit. Reid here yet?"

"No. I called but he didn't answer." JJ replies.

"Oh wonderful. Just what we need is an MIA Reid on top of a comatose Morgan…Oh God, I'm sorry. That sounded so…"

"It's okay Em. I understand. I'm frustrated too. Just don't say that in front of Garcia. She'll take it a whole other way. Then we'll have yet _another_ album."

"Come on! Who the hell _doesn't_ know about this damn album?" Derek hollers, hands in the air.

"That's right. She finished that last one with the picture of them on the bearskin rug. I really think she needs therapy."

"No doubt about that…but I think the rug was second to last. The last was the dirty professor one."

"I didn't see that one. Tell me Reid was the professor."

"Yup. And Derek looked like he was definitely getting an A."

Derek's jaw about hits the floor.

"After this she'll probably have a chapter devoted to 'Reid: the Deviant Doc of DC'. Hey, I was just telling Derek if he woke up I'd find a hot nurse to give him a sponge bath. Think Reid would be down for that?" Emily snickers.

"Seriously doubt that, but I can totally see him in a nurses uniform." JJ quips.

"Oh, it's official. This is Hell. If I ever get my hands on that damn book and its creator…" Derek gripes.

Emily squeezes JJ's shoulder and walks from the room.

JJ moves toward the bed and puts the back of her hand to her mouth as if she might be sick. She takes a few deep breaths and studies his slack features. She closes her eyes, mouth moving in what appears to be a silent prayer. She then sits down and pats his hand.

"Hey Morgan. I don't really know what to say except we're all worried and really need you to get through this. You just have to. We're like a family, and this family just isn't whole without you." She says with a shaky voice.

"Hey, quit talkin' like I've got one foot in the grave. I'm gonna be fine. The doc said so."

"I'm so sorry. I'm being so emotional. It's not that I don't believe you're going to be alright. I do. With all my heart. It's just, seeing you like this…it's hard. And of course the hormones don't help either."

"Hormones?"

"Well, I guess this makes you the first to know. I'm pregnant again." JJ reveals softly.

"JJ that's amazing!" Derek says with a grin.

"This is so horrible. I don't know what to do."

"What? It's a miracle. Why would you…"

"God Derek, I wish I could switch places with you. I know that's awful. I do. But I'm terrified. It was so stupid. But he was so vulnerable. So sweet. It was only supposed to be one drink…and Will and I had been fighting…I never should have went along…" JJ sobs.

"Woah. JJ, you cheated on Will? You? But who…"

"Not only could this end my marriage but what will work be like? Hotch will kill him for this. How could I have been such an idiot! I should have told him we could only remain friends and gotten the hell out of there. And now, to make matters worse, he won't leave me alone…"

"You slept with someone at work? WHO? Oh God…REID? No. That's not possible! He would never…not Reid!"

"I wouldn't blame Hotch for going ballistic. I mean if he finds out his brother knocked up one of his married agents…oh this is so bad…"

"Sean? You had sex with Hotch's brother! He was in town one day! How in God's name…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Not with you in here like this."

"Believe me darlin', you're problems are much bigger than mine." Derek says shaking his head empathetically.

"I really wish I could change things. You don't deserve to be the one in that hospital bed Derek. You're probably the best of us. Well, other than Spence. He's as virtuous as they come. I wonder if he's here yet. He'll really wanna see you. I'm so sorry Derek. I really am. I feel so helpless here. I know you'll pull through this, but not being able to do anything but wait is killing us. I'm praying for you. For both of us." She says wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, when you send that prayer, be sure to forward it to every deity available cause this group needs all the help we can get." Derek says sarcastically.

"He really will be okay." Hotch says from the doorway causing JJ to jump.

She looks at him wide-eyed trying to gauge how long he's been standing there.

"I-I know. I just hate this. I wish I could do more."

"We all do. But unfortunately we can't right now. I just sent Prentiss and Garcia home. Emily's mother is flying in, and although she very eagerly offered to stay, I told her to come back in the morning. Garcia fought me fiercely but Kevin has called her five times. She was supposed to have dinner with his family tonight. I wouldn't have pushed her to leave, but he informed me last week of a little surprise he had planned for her at dinner."

"What? Wait, is it what I think it is?" JJ asks bright-eyed.

"Yes. He wanted to clear a few things with me before he did it, and I know he hates to go ahead with it considering what's happened, but apparently the date holds some significance to them. Besides, Penelope could use some good cheer." Hotch says with a smile. "We all could."

"God, that's great! She's been so worried lately. I guess he'd been acting funny and now we know why! This is so exciting! Oh, Derek, you hear that? You better wake up soon. Penelope wants you to give her away. She said it's the only way she could ever get you down the isle." JJ cracks.

"Holy shit! Emily is having porno grade sex with our boss, JJ is pregnant with his brothers baby, Garcia has been telling women I'm diseased, doctoring depraved, homosexual fan art of me and Reid, breaking federal laws, and getting engaged to ass-less chaps guy! This can't be real! Either I'm having a really fucked up dream, or someone needs to write Jerry Springer and tell him to do a Quantico edition because this is beyond twisted!" Derek rants to thin air.

"…visiting hours are up soon and I think you should go too. Henry and Will need you at home. You can come back tomorrow when Henry's done opening Garcia's gifts." Hotch chuckles.

"I can stay. Really, it's not a problem…"

"No. It's Christmas Eve. Morgan would be upset if he found out we all abandoned our families right now."

"But what about abandoning him? He's family too."

"We're not. Reid just called. He's on his way and I managed to B.S. the nursing staff into bending the rules to let him stay. He can keep us updated. If anything changes we're close. Fran and his sisters should be here by tomorrow afternoon. Flights are pretty booked." Hotch informs her.

"Good. I was worried. I thought Spence had plans too, but he already agreed to stay?"

"He was supposed to volunteer at a soup kitchen tonight and tomorrow, but they assured him they had enough help when he called. Though I doubt that would have stopped him."

"That's right…I'd forgotten." Derek says to himself feeling a twinge of guilt for being pissed earlier.

"Aw, that's our little genius. Utterly selfless and sweet as can be. Well, I'm sure that of all of us he's the best choice to stay anyway." JJ says thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know. Just seems right. Derek's always the one to stay when Spence is hurt, they're best friends, he doesn't have any family to be with…"

The last point makes Derek's heart sink a bit.

"It'll be like a dream for Reid. He can ramble on for hours without Morgan being able to shut him up or walk away." She says fondly and they both laugh.

Derek's eyes widen. "Oh no. No! Damn it! Gimmie a break!"

Derek immediately feels guilty when he flashes back to earlier on the jet. Then he thinks about what JJ had just said. Spencer really had no one to talk to. Everyone was always shutting him up, interrupting him, making excuses to walk away…and Derek was the worst. It had to be so hard for the kid never being able to truly connect with anyone. God, the look on his face when Derek had not only allowed him to ramble on for once, but when he had hugged him…it was like he'd given the man a kidney. Small kindnesses. Surely he knew everyone cares right? Especially Derek. Of course he did. He had to.

"Alright. That's it. My New Years resolution. Take more time to listen to Spencer and let him be himself. Get to know him better on his terms." Derek says in a determined voice. "Even if it involves endless hours of Star Trek factoids and an inevitable lobotomy."

JJ sends Derek's physical form one last worried look before Hotch gives her an awkward hug and she walks away quickly with her head down. When she's out of sight, Hotch walks over and takes a seat waiting for Reid. Derek glances at him to find the man looks ten years older than he actually is.

"Well Hotch, I would ask what the problem is but not only do I think I have a pretty good idea, I also know it's about to get a whole lot worse for ya. And honestly, I don't think I could handle much more dysfunction today. But, I can see it coming so let's hear it."

Aaron Hotchner puts his head in his hands and blows out heavily before sitting up straight and rubbing his face.

"I'm not ready for this." He grumbles. "I can't believe we slept together."

"Yeah, and apparently you rocked her world." Derek says with a shudder.

"God Emily, what are you doing to me?"

"Please, no more details. But you should stop being an ass and go get hers. Man, you're all gonna regret it when I do wake up. And you won't even see it coming." He grins to himself.

….

***CDC-Center for Disease Control**

***Yes, I realize that ICU patients have strict visiting hours and said visitors are not permitted to stay overnight. (As I found out recently with my father) Let alone decorating the room. But for the sake of fiction fun let's just assume that this seemingly impervious rule has a tiny loophole where our wonderful band-of-merry-heroes are concerned…k? As for the medical info, I was busy with my soon-to-be-doctor/sister-in-law and Web MD. Soooo…my apologies for any inaccuracies. If I truly understood this jargon, I would be making butt loads of mullah. Thanks for R/R! **

**Happy Holidays my lovely FF friends! :D**


	3. Pretty Boy

**Hope those of you celebrating Christmas had a great one! And everyone else, I hope the season has been just as wonderful. :D Um, not much to say except enjoy the fluff. **

**CHAPTER THREE: Pretty Boy**

"Hey." Reid says entering uncomfortably.

"Hi Reid." Hotch replies standing.

"Pretty Boy! It's about time! Welcome to the Twilight Zone. Man, I know I can count on you not to unleash some God-awful revelation or sexual scandal!"

"No change yet?" Spencer asks setting his bag down.

"No. Afraid not. But it's still early. Give him time."

"Well, go home to Jack. I'm sure he misses you. I'll call you when Morgan wakes up."

Derek and Hotch both smile at the slender man's optimism and certainty.

"Thank you Reid. We all feel horrible about leaving when our thoughts are here with Morgan but…"

"I know. And he would understand. Nothing anyone can do right now anyway. But I'll be here. Sorry I took so long. I wanted to come sooner…but I had a few things to do."

Hotch considers him with unmasked curiosity, but won't outright question his subordinate, a fact that is not lost on Spencer.

"I was just…I needed to…" He sputters.

"It's okay Reid. It's none of my business. I'm just grateful you're here now and that Morgan won't be alone tonight."

Spencer shoots his boss a lopsided half-smile.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything you know how to find me." Hotch says, turning to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow, late morning. I'm not sure about the others. Just take care of him."

Spencer nods and waves a tiny farewell. Even after Hotch is gone, he doesn't turn around. He just stays by the door, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders curved in a slouch.

"Problem kid? You show up late and now you won't even acknowledge me?" He teases. "What, no lurid confessions you're dying to spill?"

Derek watches as Spencer finally comes in and paces aimlessly around the room not even looking at him. Well, the comatose version that is. His silent teammate strolls to the window and stares out toward the setting sun.

"You can't even look at me?" Derek asks, expecting no response.

After a few minutes, Spencer turns suddenly, striding to the door without a glance, and was gone.

'What the hell? Does he not care? I didn't even get so much as a slight consideration the entire time the kid was in here. Why did he bother offering to stay? Oh, he must have felt obligated. The story he gave me on the jet was no doubt true. He knew the team realized that he was the obvious choice so he caved. But he's most always reliable. Why would he wait for everyone to go and just take off like that? I never left his side when he was in the hospital. Don't I matter to him? I thought we were…closer than that…'

"Nice to know where I stand." He huffs bitterly.

Derek wasn't one to indulge in self-pity. It never got you anywhere and felt like a colossal waste of time. Made you weak. But he can't help it. He just wishes his current state would allow him some paranormal advantage such as mind reading, moving objects, or possessing people. He laughs to himself mischievously as the endless possibilities bombard his…mind? He glances over at himself laying there wondering exactly what he even was. This was all probably just some outlandish dream. No more pork rinds before bed.

He didn't know much about astral projection. Okay he knew NOTHING about astral projection or any of that crazy supernatural crap. None of this could be real…could it? He goes to the window peering out at the emerging twilight just waiting to wake up and put this nightmare behind him. Awhile later, a wild-eyed Reid appears. For the first time, he looks directly at Morgan's sleeping form and his face falls a bit while looking simultaneously relieved.

"That's right kid. I'm still out cold. What's wrong? Forget something? You feel guilty that you walked out? Don't do me any favors. If you have better things to do, please, don't let me stop you."

It's then that Spencer creeps all the way in and Derek notices the big bags he's carrying. He watches curiously as his gangly co-worker drops them in the corner and walks to the bed. He gazes down at Morgan's lax figure with an indiscernible expression. After a long pause, he sighs and turns back to his two large paper bags. Rifling through one, he extracts two boxes. He withdrawals a handful of little plastic do-dads from the first, which he shoves in his pocket. He stands with the second and drags the chair to the corner of the room, turning his back so Derek can't see what he is doing. Rather than moving, astral Derek stands from his vantage point by the window and waits for the mystery to unravel. He hears Spencer struggling with the package as he lets out a silent curse.

"What the hell are you up to Reid?"

Spencer stands on the chair and sticks a plastic disk to the wall near the ceiling. Next, Derek watches in utter amazement as he begins stringing little Christmas lights on what now appear to be sticky hooks along the wall. After about thirty minutes, and avoiding the wall behind the bed, he plugs the multi-colored strand of LED's into the wall. Morgan had been smiling the entire time but when he sees the satisfied look on Spencer's face, he grins ear to ear. The young genius makes his way back to the bags in the corner and removes a rather large box next. He sets it on the floor and withdrawals a two-foot, pre-lit Christmas tree, adjusting the branches to its fluffiest potential. Passing Derek, he sets the tree atop a long, built-in table top by the window. Locating the nearest outlet, he plugs it in. When it lights up, so do Reid's eyes. It's as if he'd never seen a Christmas tree before. He knows that isn't the case, but for some reason, this one was special.

Derek chuckles. "Ah, man, I'm sorry. I misjudged you. You just wanted to make the best of the holiday considering the circumstances and I should have known better. Looks great Reid. You did good. Real good. I'm touched."

Spencer gives the tree one last appraising look, before returning once again to his bags of goodies. Next, he pulls out a velvety red stocking and shoves various candy and other small tokens inside, filling it to the brim. He then extracts a small glitter glue pen and bites his bottom lip in concentration as he goes to work on the fuzzy white top of the sock.

"Wow. You really went all out didn't you? For someone that doesn't celebrate, you sure act like it's a regular tradition. But why go to all this trouble…"

Reid drops the empty pen and stands, walking toward the bed. He considers Morgan for a moment and smiles brilliantly, turning the sock for him to see.

"You're right. My hand writing is atrocious." Reid laughs, turning to place the stocking on the table opposite the tree.

He then goes back to the bags one last time, bringing out three beautifully wrapped gifts of various sizes, stacking them between the sock and the tree. He stands back and looks around. Finally, he rubs his hands nervously on his pant legs and pulls the chair back up to Derek's bed. He sits and just watches the unconscious man for a long time.

"What's going on in that big 'ol brain of yours?" Morgan asks with a genuine curiosity.

As if on cue, Spencer begins to speak.

"You know, obviously I never really had a Christmas. Not a merry one anyway. My father tried to introduce the tradition into our home in the years before he left, but he would always buy me things like sports equipment and comics and baseball cards…little reminders that I wasn't the kid he wanted. That I wasn't _normal_."

"Psh, normal? You're one of a kind Reid. Wouldn't change you for anything."

"After that, even if my mother was lucid when the holidays came around, she would go on some tirade about commercialism and the government brainwashing us into spending ridiculous amounts of money to keep the economy booming and corporate America rich. Every year, I was given a lesson about the origins of Christmas, the historical inaccuracies and the perversions that society…heh, listen to me. Here you are in a coma and I'm still subjecting you to my endless prattling. You were kind enough to listen to me once today. And if I hadn't kept you like that…maybe…"

"Oh no. Don't you do that. This was NOT your fault Reid."

"Anyway, I sometimes wondered if mom wasn't just embarrassed that we couldn't afford it. I didn't really care though. I guess it taught me not to be materialistic. If I had been, I might have chosen another profession. I might not have joined the team…might not have met you."

Derek watches Spencer carefully from across the bed. He'd never seen his friend sport the look he was just then. It's a paradoxical expression. It's as if he were right here, in this moment, suffering the weight of reality while simultaneously somewhere pleasant in his mind, eyes bright with the warmth of some distant memory. And then he worries his lip and scowls as if in conflict.

"What's wrong? Say it. What're you thinking kid?"

"I'm sorry Morgan." He says lowering his eyes.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"Whenever you and the rest of the team left on a holiday vacation, I would either go visit my mother, praying for the best, or lock myself away and order takeout just looking forward to everyone coming home…getting back to work. If I had my way you would be in Chicago with your family where you belong…that would mean you were safe, healthy…not stuck here like _this_ with your socially awkward, geek co-worker of all people. It goes without saying this is the worst Christmas of your life…"

"Well, it wouldn't go in my top ten, but, Reid, Don't say that…"

"…But I feel horrible because…so far, it's the best Christmas of mine." Spencer says taking Derek's limp hand in his own.

"What?" Now Derek was knelt beside Spencer as if proximity would bring clarity.

"I love everyone on the team. I think of all of you like family. I'm grateful for every last one of you. But Mor-Derek, you've always been there. Every time. Cared about me. Protected me. And even though I've acted annoyed at times, it never fails to make me feel good. I know I don't always make it easy, being the way I am, but I'm glad to be the one here with you. Returning the favor. And even though you're…well, I guess if it has to be this way, it's nice to have someone to share Christmas with. That sounds so selfish and pathetic, I know, and I feel guilty for it, but I care about you. A lot. And…ugh, this is coming out wrong. I…"

Spencer purses his lips as his eyes begin to shimmer.

"What is it kid?"

Spencer leans forward in his chair and rests his forehead against the back of Derek's hand. After a minute, he raises it slightly and plants a gentle kiss to the warm skin as astral Derek looks on in awed confusion. He gets up to turn off the fluorescents, leaving the room in the soft, multi colored glow of Christmas lights. He finds a white blanket and extra pillow in the tiny closet and gets comfortable in his seat. The room is silent, aside from the soft beeping of the monitors. Just when he thinks the younger man had fallen asleep, he hears him sigh and sees his head turn toward the hospital bed.

"I-I love you Derek." He says in a near whisper before snuggling down into the blanket and closing his eyes.

Derek stands by the foot of the bed staring wide-eyed at Spencer not sure in what context the genius had meant those words. Of course the shy kid had never been good with the L-word or affection in general, but still, the words coupled with the kiss to his hand made his mind reel a bit. After what seems like an eternity lost in thought, Derek turns and goes to the window. He looks out at the city and then up toward the thin veil of stars that are barely visible beyond the harsh lights of D.C. nightlife. He really needs to wake up.

….

Two hours later, astral Derek realizes there is no sleep to be had. He has a theory that if he _could _sleep, or if he figures out the game, he can somehow return to his body. He tries to lay down and merge with his physical form, tries to meditate and will himself back together, all to no avail. Just when he's ready to lose it, Spencer startles him by nearly thrashing out of his chair.

"Oh God….Morgan, no! Don't go…he's got a…NO! Please!" He whines in his sleep.

"Hey Reid, it's okay. I'm fine see…?" He urges in what is obviously a futile effort.

But he isn't fine. He's in a fucking coma and can't help. When they had to pair up on cases he'd always roomed with the younger man. This was one of the reasons. They all knew about the nightmares, but only Derek had witnessed how bad they could get. He'd actually had to pin him down one night when he'd thrashed so badly Morgan feared for his safety when he couldn't wake him up. And now here he was, lost in his own hell, and he could do nothing. Just like with Hankel, the anthrax, and every other time he was hurt that Derek failed to protect him.

"DEREK! Come back!...stay with me…don't die…please…hold on…" He sobs.

Derek's heart is breaking in two watching Spencer suffer with his nocturnal torment. He rushes around the bed and kneels down.

"REID! Wake up! Come on kid!"

"He's not breathing…God…no…nonononononono…God, please, no." He wheezes, now beginning to hyperventilate.

"Reid…SPENCER!"

"Derek?" He gasps.

"Spencer…can you _hear_ me?"

"I…can't breathe…am I dead?"

"No. You're fine. Just a nightmare."

After a bit, Spencer's lashes flutter and his eyes open slightly.

"That's it Pretty Boy. I know you can't hear me now, but no more nightmares okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?" Spencer asks.

Derek is dumbfounded. Not only is his friend awake but he's looking right into his eyes. He glances to confirm that his physical form is in fact still in the bed. It is.

"How can you see me Spence?"

Spencer smiles sleepily. "I'm not blind Morgan. And you're kinda hard to miss."

"I've been in a coma kid. Nobody's been able to see me, whatever I am. Not until you just now."

"Mmm…really?"

"Yeah man. Any theories?"

"Maybe I'm dreaming…or you are…dunno…" He says drifting again.

"Reid. Spencer! Please man, how do I fix this?"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Come on Spencer…"

"Maybe you're consciously trying too hard when your subconscious is the one with the problem." Spencer mumbles.

"What?"

"That's what dreams are. Your minds way of working things out."

"That's great, but I don't think this is a dream."

"Well, maybe the theory still applies. Or you just have to wait for that hard head to heal." He giggles softly.

Reid isn't fully awake after all. He isn't even making much sense. But Morgan finds his mind racing toward an impending understanding.

"Wake up soon." Spencer says with a yawn.

"Yeah, trying my best here." Derek sighs.

"…Miss you Der..."

As Derek watches Spencer surrender once more to sleep, an odd sensation comes over him. It's as if he'd been staring at one of those magic eye 3-D pictures that you had to relax your eyes just right to see. And just then he does.

"Wow." Derek whispers.

And then there was darkness.

….

**Let me know if I'm going on. You get the idea where some of this is headed so…let me know! As I said before, I realize they would never allow the decorating but this is fan fic fun so let's just go with it shall we? :D **


	4. The Family

**Thank you to those who have Read, reviewed and favorited. We writers take the time to entertain and it's so nice to know it's appreciated. You're all beautiful. :D**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Family**

When Derek is aware again, he feels very different from before. For once, he CAN feel. Physically. At this realization, he is ecstatic! He is elated! He is…in pain! Fuck! His head feels like a piñata after a Cinco De Mayo celebration. With extreme effort and discomfort, he turns his head to see Spencer sleeping beside him in his chair. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Moving his eyes around the room to the decorations strung about, he smiles despite his agony. It was real. It had to be. He tries to speak but nothing comes out at first. He swallows thickly and tries again.

"Reid." He says in a raspy wheeze.

Spencer doesn't stir. He clears his throat with a wince.

"Reid!"

Big, hazel orbs shoot open and blink several times, mind catching up to speed, before immediately whipping his head in Derek's direction. Eyes wide, his entire face lights up as he launches himself directly to Morgan's side, hovering.

"Morgan!" He exclaims, putting a hand to his friend's face before realizing it seems inappropriate, and pulling it away at once.

"Hey there." Derek replies with a small smile, which is all he can muster despite the overwhelming joy to be back in his corporeal form.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. Accident…big tree."

Spencer looks pleased that Derek is able to remember that much.

"I'd ask how you're feeling but I imagine that would be a stupid question. So, is there anything I can get you? I should let the nurses know…God, you had me…everyone so worried…"

"Reid…what day is it?"

"It's Christmas." He says glancing at the wall clock "Ten-twelve Christmas morning to be exact."

Spencer makes a grab for the call button when Derek's hand stills his.

"Wait."

"But I should tell them…"

"Please…"

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. But what happened to you?"

"What?"

"No offense kid, but you look like hell. I have an excuse, what's yours? Look like ya haven't slept in days."

"Oh. Um, well, I suppose worry will do that." He replies as if saying 'duh'.

"You having nightmares again?"

"Morgan, you just woke from a coma. I need to inform the nurse. We can talk about whatever you want later…"

"Spencer. Please."

Spencer blinks at him and the use of his first name along with the tone in which it was spoken. He takes a deep breath and momentarily relents.

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

Spencer doesn't want to think about it. He just wants to revel in the happiness welling in his chest and tell the whole world that Derek is okay.

"I-I don't really recall specifics." He lies. "I was restless and then they came in and took you for another CT scan. They said you were improving faster than they could've hoped and, once you were back to the room, I was finally able to get some descent sleep. And here you are." He summarizes with a deep sigh of relief, going once again for the call button.

"Hey." Derek says, halting the younger man once more.

He knows Spencer is full of shit but decides not to push. He already has confirmation that the astral phenomena had in fact taken place.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Derek holds his arms out in a surprising and almost pleading gesture. Spencer considers him with a baffled expression. When what his friend is asking for finally dawns on him, his eyebrows shoot up and he moves hesitantly at first. When he's close enough for reassurance that no misunderstanding has been made, Derek pulls him down, hugging him close.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"For what?" Spencer asks.

"For staying. For everything. For being you." Derek replies, and Spencer relaxes into the embrace for a time, call button be damned.

….

By the time the doctor was finished with Derek, everyone had begun arriving. They had all been somewhat shocked and beyond relieved that their friend and fellow teammate was awake. Hotch managed to stay scowl free for the entire visit and even blinked a few times! Prentiss had slapped his arm and threatened his life if he ever scared them like that again. When he assured her that they needn't worry about losing their human battering ram, the comment seemed lost on her. JJ had hugged him and wept a bit as he rubbed her back and told her everything would be alright. Of course the meaning behind his consoling didn't seem to breach her shell of understanding any better than his comment to Emily. All would be dealt with in time, but for now, he had to get well.

Garcia had come running in delving out hugs, kisses and praising the heavens all at the same time. Everyone had to keep reminding her to calm down and let Derek breathe. He'd just laughed.

"Congratulations Baby Girl."

"What?" She'd asked clearly baffled. "How did you know?"

"The ring." He'd said smoothly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because…I just…you were in here…and I was…"

"Hey beautiful. None of that. It's fine. You needed it. You always deserve to be happy."

"Thank you sugar. You know I love you right?"

"Never a doubt."

"Good. You're going to give me away right?"

"Absolutely. I'd he honored. Besides, it gives me the right to threaten Kevin within an inch of his life."

"Don't scare him too much love. I don't want him to wet himself at the altar."

"I've got two sisters, and countless hours of interrogation experience. I'm an expert by now."

"I'm sure. Derek Morgan is an expert of many things." She'd said with a sly grin. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I really want that kind of happiness my parents had."

"Well, just remember to respect one another and listen. The tricky part is keeping things fresh. But you're a creative girl. It's not like you'll ever have to resort to things like swingers clubs, a secret porn stash or anything embarrassing like…ass-less chaps." He'd said with a straight face as she about fell off the edge of the bed.

He was going to mess with her as long as he could and relish every minute of it.

Spencer had been sitting in the corner, quietly out of the way, with a cup of coffee Prentiss had brought him. He and Derek now make eye contact but before anything can be said, Fran runs in, Desiree and Sara right on her heels.

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you're alright! When I heard…oh, I was so scared!"

"It's okay mama. I'm fine. You shouldn't have wasted the money…"

"Bite your tongue young man! There's no way I wasn't going to be here to see my little Der-bear through this."

"Mama…" Derek cringes, scrunching his nose when he hears Spencer snort.

"I'll give you all some privacy." He says standing to leave.

"You stayed with him all night Dr. Reid?"

"Uh, please, Spencer. Yeah, I did. Did you have any questions?"

"Thank you." She says hugging him tightly. "Derek's lucky to have someone like you in his life."

Derek and his sisters snicker at the deer in headlights look on Spencer's face, which Fran seems oblivious of, as she rocks his frail frame to and fro in her arms.

"Um, really, it wasn't a big deal. H-he's done the same for me."

At this point the ladies are surveying the room.

"Who did all this?" Des asks.

"Santa, apparently." Sara answers, reading the tags on the gifts by the tree.

"I guess Jolly 'ol Saint Nick has a soft spot for our Derek." Fran says inspecting the stocking and it's chicken scratch. "Wouldn't you agree Spencer?"

"Uh, it would seem so." Spencer replies carefully, glancing at Derek.

"Well, I'll have to be sure to let Santa know just how much he's appreciated when I get outta here, won't I." He says looking directly at Reid who blushes fiercely.

"I'll let you visit." Spencer says moving to the door.

"Hey Reid, you'll come back right? I mean you don't have to but I would…"

"Of course. I'll be back later to see what Santa brought you." He says, smiling brightly before walking out.

….

Two days later, Derek is a free man. His family insists on staying until the New Year, despite his assurances that he will be fine on his own. His team members had dropped in periodically over the following couple days, to visit and bring goodies. The night of the thirtieth, Fran is hard at work in the kitchen making dinner when there is a soft knock at the door.

"Oh, hey Spencer!" Sara greets, stepping aside to let him in as a wall of hunger inducing aroma hits him.

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry, I didn't consider the time. You're obviously about to eat. I should have called first. I'll just see you all at Emily's tomorrow." He says, turning to leave.

"Spencer Reid! You get that skinny rear in here right now!" Fran calls from the kitchen.

Spencer freezes, barely catching his footing as Sara grabs his arm, pulling him inside.

"You heard the lady."

"Really, I just popped by to say hello. I won't keep you."

"Nonsense! You're staying for dinner and that's final. You look like you haven't had a descent meal in ages. Now come in and sit down. Derek! You've got a visitor!"

"Thank you but…"

"No buts! Shush! Sit!"

"Better do what she says. You don't want to incur the wrath of a Morgan woman. They're vicious." Derek chuckles, entering the room.

"O-okay." Spencer says with obvious discomfort.

"Loosen up Pretty Boy. Just smile, nod, and agree with everything they say and your chances of survival will increase ten fold."

"Derek! You're awful." Sara scolds.

Spencer shifts awkwardly on his feet, eyes darting around like a Chihuahua caught in a thunderstorm, searching for a safe place to take shelter. Derek takes pity and throws an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the living room. Once they're sat, chatting amiably, Spencer calms considerably, and notices what his friend is wearing.

"I'm glad you like the sweater."

"Oh yeah! Thanks! I was surprised you actually bought me clothes. But not as surprised as I was that it was something I would actually wear." Derek says with a wink and a playful nudge.

"Um, well, I can't really take the credit. The sales lady picked it out. I showed her a picture of you and she led me through the store going on about body types, coloring, and styles. I didn't really get it, but she seemed to know what she was talking about." He explains with a shy smile.

"Wait, you carry around a picture of Derek? Aw…how sweet." Des teases from the doorway.

"Des!" Sara chides, coming in behind her sister.

Spencer's cheeks redden and his eye's grow large as he fumbles quickly for his wallet. He flashes a picture of the whole team as they approach.

"It's an old picture but you can see it's not…"

"You don't have to explain anything to her." Sara says shoving Des gently. "She's just being a shit."

"Yeah, like you didn't think the same thing." Des mumbles.

"Well, you still took the time. I know how much you hate the mall. I really like it man. Thank you." Derek says sincerely.

"Are you girls giving our guest a hard time? Leave the poor thing alone. Dinner's almost ready. Get washed up." Fran orders.

They all sit down to eat, and Spencer is put at ease while he watches the Morgan family banter, as he scarfs down what's admittedly the best meal he's had in a very long time. When Fran talks him into seconds, Derek teases him relentlessly about losing his girlish figure, and how if he wasn't careful he might actually register on a scale, to which he receives what Garcia so lovingly referred to as his kitten glower. But the attempt fails to mask his happiness at having Morgan alive and well, and for that he would gladly endure everything in the mans joke arsenal. He's okay, and that's all that matters. Finally, the harassment ends, but is replaced by a barrage of endless questions from the females at the table. Spencer answers all of them to some degree, with an occasional pleading glance toward Derek who just sits back with an amused expression, offering up no salvation. By the time pie has been devoured and everyone is all laughed out, the young genius looks like he might collapse where he stands and politely excuses himself for the night. Derek walks him out to his car.

"You sure you're okay to drive?"

"I'm fine." He sighs. "Nothing a hot shower, two aspirin and few Xanax can't cure."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda fed ya to the wolves in there didn't I?"

"You didn't just feed me to them, you tenderized and seasoned me first."

"Aw, come on Reid, we both know you can't stay mad at me. Besides, you had fun in there and you know it. They love you."

"Honestly, I did have fun. They're really great Morgan. You're lucky to have them."

"_We_ are. That was your official initiation. They've accepted you into the pack. In fact next year, if you don't go see your mom and nobody's in a coma, I've been informed that you're expected at the Morgan household. I hope a year is enough notice." Derek smirks.

"I couldn't. I appreciate it, but I wouldn't feel right crashing your family ti…"

"You _are_ family Reid. That's what I've been saying. Don't argue with me or I'll knock your ass out and shove you in my suitcase. It'll be great. I can show you around my old stomping grounds. But no more holidays spent alone, locked away ordering takeout, just waiting around for us to get back and work to start again. You're best Christmas shouldn't be one spent with a vegetable."

Spencer flinches and Derek realizes quickly that he'd just repeated something he wasn't supposed to have heard.

"Uh, thanks Der-Morgan. I-I'll um, see you tomorrow night." He stutters, as he turns on his heel nearly running to his car.

"Shit. Good going Derek. Of all the people to slip up to." He growls to himself as his friend drives away.

He walks back inside mentally berating himself, when his mothers voice brings him out of his musings.

"I really like him. He's a sweet man." Fran says thoughtfully. "He seems to care for you a great deal."

"Reid? Yeah, he's a good friend."

All of the women exchange a look.

"Derek, do you know that Penelope sends me pictures?"

"What! What pictures?"

"Now, nothing bad, don't get mad at her. Some time after your trouble in Chicago, I received an email from her with this wonderful picture of you. She introduced herself and wanted me to know you were doing fine, and after that, at my request, she began mailing me real photos every so often."

"She never told me she was talking to you. She had no right…"

"I told her not to say anything. She only wrote the first email because she knew it was a rough time for you and I was pestering you so she was just trying to help."

Derek blows out the tension building in his gut and just shakes his head.

"Anyway, I only bring it up because I kept them all and...Derek, can I show you something?" She asks, not waiting for an answer before disappearing down the hall.

She brings back a small photo album that she'd chosen to pack for some reason unbeknown to him. She sits on the sofa and pats the cushion next to her. They sit together and flip through the pages, as Derek's anger is replaced with laughter, his heart warmed by the memories of his team that he shares with his mother, and the stories behind each one. When they reach the end, she looks at him expectantly.

"What is it?" He asks confused.

"Didn't you see it?"

"See what mama? I saw pictures. Was there something I missed?"

She gives him a small smile and puts the album on his lap.

"Maybe you need to look a little closer." She says getting up to clear the table.

Derek looks at the pictures again and again until his family turns in for the night. Sitting once more, he eyes the album with a frown. Picking it up, he slowly turns each page one last time with a new perspective. There are forty pictures in the book, and he had come to see, that where he was obviously in every one, his most reoccurring companion was the brilliant Dr. Reid. Granted, it wasn't always just the two of them, but they are always together, usually candid shots, and often teasing one another. In several, one is considering the other with affection, and one in particular makes Derek's head spin and his heart pound. He is cupping Reid's chin in one hand playfully, grinning at the younger agent with adoration, while he smiles back sheepishly, bright eyes positively glowing. He hadn't offered a story for that picture, having skipped over it all together, but Derek definitely remembered it. Looking at it here, now, plain as day from an outsiders point of view, he _did _see it.

He closes the book and takes a deep, shaky breath as everything hiding in the darkest shadows of his mind, takes a giant leap forward into blinding, undeniable awareness. But it's late, he's tired, and he can hardly hope to make sense from the cyclone of sensory overload whirling through him at the moment, let alone the fact that his mother, of all people, was the one to finally put the storm in motion. He is going to bed. He would have to sift through the rubble later, when he has the clear mind and reserves to do so. Though he does make a mental note, as he lay down for sleep, that Penelope Garcia is going to receive a serious lecture about her picture fetish and compulsive meddling. Suddenly, a coma doesn't seem like such a bad thing, and closing his eyes, he settles for the next best thing.

**Aw…I'm getting a tooth-ache from all of the sappy sweetness. Anyway, thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I figure two more chapters to go! I hope you'll bear with me! Next stop, Emily's New Years Eve party! WHEEEEEE! **


	5. New Years Eve

**JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! Yes, we've reached Gouda level on the cheese-o-meter. Who knows why. I'm still trying to figure that out. I think I really need to write a fic where everyone dies to balance things out. Hmmmmm… Well, on with the show! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: New Years Eve**

The next morning, Derek wakes to the wonderful aroma of a home cooked breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. He dresses quickly, stomach growling, and heads quietly in with the ladies, proceeding to stuff his face. He would need all of his strength to deal with the impending emotional breakdown he deserves. As he sits shoveling food into his trap, he feels the unmistakable weight of eyes on him. Three pair to be exact. He hesitantly glances up to find the feeling confirmed.

"Did you sleep well?" Fran asks in a light tone.

"Yup. This is great mama. Thank you."

"Anything for my baby boy."

"Ugh, gag me." Des scoffs.

"Hey, I don't get to spoil him all the time like you princess." Fran retorts.

"So, Derek, has it become painfully obvious yet that Spencer is completely gaga for you?" Des blurts.

"DESIREE RENE MORGAN!" Fran yells, simply beside herself.

"What? Why do I always get yelled at because I simply say what everyone else is thinking instead of tiptoeing around it?"

"It's called tact. Subtlety. And it's none of our business." Sara spits.

"He's blood, and we don't have the right to know if he's hot to trot for another man?"

"No! And it doesn't matter! Now shut up!" Sara bellows.

"Please, feel free to carry on amongst yourselves. I'm going out." Derek says flatly, tossing down his napkin as he stands.

"Derek, don't let us chase you off. We won't pry. It's none of our business, and it wouldn't matter either way. We love you honey." Fran says softly.

"Thanks for the reassurance. And all your pity." He huffs, walking out.

"Derek!" Sara calls. "Happy now you little brat? He's going through a lot and you think it's okay to just throw that at him? Next time zip it!" She hisses at Des.

"Stuff it Sara. You just can't stand the fact that I'm capable of saying what needs to be said. I don't insult people's intelligence by candy coating things or baby them by pretending they don't exist."

"Des, there is a huge difference between being straight forward when the situation calls for it and opening your big, fat mouth about matters that you haven't the first clue about. Derek's a profiler and if you think he's unaware of his best friend and fellow co-workers feelings, you not only insult his intelligence, but confirm your own idiocy. You know him. You know how heavy a situation like this is on him. Whatever he is or isn't feeling, he will figure it out in his own time and own way and not because his obnoxious little sister had the audacity to shove it in his face over breakfast! Humiliate him! And that also goes for your behavior last night! Spencer's a great guy and didn't deserve to be put on the spot like that with your picture comment and all it implied! God! You have no filter! Think before you speak! Is that too much to ask!" Sara screams, storming from the room.

"Sheesh, looks like _someone_ needs a Midol…" Des mumbles.

"Desiree, just stop. Clear the table." Fran orders, going after Sara.

….

Derek walks. He walks as tirelessly as he does aimlessly, allowing all of the little things he'd been shoving to the back of his mind just this side of forever, to slowly come forward and plead their case. He enters in all facts and evidence and after hours of wandering, the jury is still out on how to handle the situation. He then back-tracks and cross checks the provided information against all assumptions and theories and realizes that if he were dealing with an ordinary person he might not be nearly as baffled. But the shy, young genius is far from ordinary. Then it occurs to him, that even though he could argue against every piece of seemingly undeniable proof that he had to support what he suspected to be true, that it doesn't change his gut feeling. Which is never wrong. So, what to do about it…

That's the part that really scares him. Opening up that sizable can of worms is something that makes him very uneasy to say the least. He isn't stupid. Although he'd accumulated a landfill of emotional garbage that hasn't been properly dealt with since he was ten years old, he'd managed to keep a distant inventory of what his issues are. And he had built the kind of life around himself that was conducive to avoiding them. He even has a job, which he loves, is good at, and that keeps him on the move, busy enough to avoid any long-term connections or romantic entanglements that would threaten to breach his carefully constructed fortress. And a team that is like-minded and respects him enough not to pry when he doesn't want to share. And then there are the countless women. It has all become practice and routine. The way things are. You tell yourself something long enough…you believe it. And then it had happened. When he wasn't looking a Trojan Horse had slipped in. Under it's innocent and unassuming guise of sweater vests and ugly brown loafers it had been granted access. Unlimited access. Had a freggin backstage pass! Yeah, he knows the answer. Has this whole time. And now comes the choice.

Derek stops and looks around. Now if he could just figure out where the hell he is…

….

"Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!" Emily says stepping back from the door.

"Hey Em. Thanks for making room for three more." Derek says hugging her.

"Yes, we really do appreciate it." Fran smiles.

"It's no problem! Besides, Derek here won't be thanking me when I pry every embarrassing detail I can out of you to blackmail him with." Emily winks.

"No need to pry. I'll gladly give you all the highlights." Des shoots walking past them toward the makeshift buffet.

"You aren't the only one with dirt." Sara warns her.

"Please, help yourselves to anything you like. I've stocked up, so don't be afraid to take whatever you need." Emily offers.

"Are we the first ones?" Derek questions, removing his coat.

"No, JJ is in the back with Pen and Kevin taking all things wedding and Hotch is manning the grill."

"No Will?"

"He took Henry to Louisiana to visit family for a few days."

"Huh." He mumbles, deciding not to push the issue. "Any word from Reid?"

"Not yet. But he confirmed he was coming when I texted him earlier so I'm assuming he'll be along at any time."

"Oh."

"What? Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just called him before we left to see if he needed a lift and he didn't answer. I hope he's okay is all."

"Well, he might have been in the shower or on the train. I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go see if Hotch needs help and I'll send your little pretty boy out the moment he arrives." She teases.

"Okay." He says heading toward the back.

Emily looks after him a bit surprised that he hadn't defended himself against her insinuating comment. Shrugging it off, she makes her way to the kitchen to chat up the Morgan women.

….

An hour later, everyone is in the living room sharing stories with Derek's family.

"Our big, bad Derek was actually scared?" Sara asks in mock disbelief.

"I wasn't scared! Maybe a little freaked out, but who wouldn't be? That damn elevator was a death trap. But Reid was so flustered I thought his head was gonna explode."

"You should have seen the look on their faces when they got out. It was priceless." Hotch laughed.

"Well at least you weren't all alone honey." Fran says patting Derek's knee.

"Are you kidding? It was probably Reid's luck that did it. That guy is a danger magnet. Hell, he's been held hostage more times than I can count. Once with me for three days by that cult leader, Cyrus…" Emily starts.

"Once with me in the ER by a sniper, Philip Dowd. Unless you count being locked in that interview room with Chester Hardwick. Then twice…" Hotch breaks in.

"And that time on the train with Elle and that crazy guy." Garcia adds. "And then Hankle..."

Everyone got quiet.

"Who's Hankle?" Des asks, the sudden silence peaking her interest.

"No one we're going to be discussing right now." Derek replies in a tone that even Des won't challenge.

"Wow. That is quite some luck." Fran says in attempt to ease the tension.

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Emily grunts getting up.

"So, what, is he some sort of liability?" Des questions with a quirked brow.

"No. Danger magnet, most definitely, but in his defense, every time the kid has wound up in a sticky situation, he's played an integral role in defusing it. He's far from helpless. Most of the things he's managed to get himself, and others out of, I doubt anyone else could have ever pulled off. He's a major asset if anything. Our secret weapon. He comes off as timid and people make the mistake of underestimating him, when in reality, he's easily the biggest threat. And honestly, no offence to any of you, but Reid would definitely be my first choice as a hostage buddy. With his skill set, he's one hell of a formidable force. I can't imagine what we would do without him." Derek gushes.

"Wow Reid, you're so cool you deserve your own action figure." Kevin beams, everyone turning to see Spencer in the entryway.

Spencer stands stock-still and beet red from the attention, clearly having heard every word Derek had said.

"We were getting worried about you. Morgan was ready to send out a search party. JJ says.

"Sorry. I…time got away from me."

"It happens. Come on in." Derek croaks, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, your friends were just sharing BAU bloopers." Sara giggles. "Someone should give you guys your own show."

"I think there are enough procedural dramas on television." Hotch comments.

"It's a great idea! Ooh, I wonder who would play us!" Garcia squeals.

"Ugh, probably some unrealistically beautiful model turned actor types." Emily snorts with a dismissive wave.

"No kidding." Des grumbles. "And everything has to be about angst and drama these days. Soapy. Lord knows by the end of the series someone will have been in a coma and everyone is sleeping together."

The three Morgan women laugh suddenly as everyone else in the room shifts uncomfortably before forcing flat, tight laughter of their own.

"Uh, I'm…going to get a drink." Spencer says slipping out.

"Yeah, I need a refill. Anybody want anything?" Derek asks.

"Yes. Some Jack Daniels. Just…bring the bottle." Hotch requests and Emily nods emphatically.

….

Derek walks into the kitchen to see Spencer downing a shot of something. He then downs one more before pouring a scotch glass full.

"You okay man?" Derek questions with a frown.

Spencer jumps a bit and throws him a wild-eyed glance.

"Hey, take it easy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should just make some noise when you walk into a room." Spencer snaps.

"Sorry. What's with the Hemingway impersonation?" He asks eyeing the booze.

"It's a New Years party. Isn't this the point?" He huffs into the glass.

"Is it me? Did I do something to…"

"No. Forget it. I'm fine."

"Is it because we were talking about you? It wasn't anything…"

"No!" Spencer yells, causing Derek to flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm just in a weird mood. I didn't sleep well and…I don't know. Maybe this will help." Spencer says raising his glass, heading back toward the living room.

"Spencer?"

The younger man stops hesitantly, looking over his shoulder. He says nothing but tenses as Derek approaches and turns him by his shoulders so they're facing. He tries to return his hard gaze but averts his eyes after a few seconds.

"I think we need to…Spencer, I…" Derek starts.

"Em, he didn't mean it that way." JJ's voice echoes, signaling the girls are drawing near. "You know Hotch…"

Derek lets go of Spencer and takes a step back just as they enter.

"Hey boys. Can we have a minute?" JJ asks.

"Sure." Spencer answers quickly darting out of the room.

Derek's glare goes unnoticed by the women as they sit at the counter talking quietly. He grabs the bottle of Jack for Hotch and stalks back into the living room. The next few hours are a blur of light conversation, games, and for some, a little too much liquor. Derek had stuck to coke and water and mostly observes. He notices JJ checking her phone repeatedly, excusing herself more than once. Prentiss and Hotch are talking to everyone but each other. Kevin and Garcia are bickering over techie stuff with Des, completely oblivious of the tension between her teammates. Then there's Reid. He's unnaturally quiet, sitting as far away from Derek as he can while stealing glances at his watch every five minutes.

"Spencer honey? Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." Fran states.

"Uh, yeah. Just listening. I figured I shared enough last night and should give everyone else a chance to." He says with a forced smile.

"Don't worry about us Reid. We've done nothing but talk for the last several hours. Speak up." Prentiss pushes.

"I will if I have anything to say." He promises.

"Why don't you share some embarrassing Derek tales with us? Get him back for allowing us to interrogate you at dinner last night." Sara suggests with a wicked grin.

"Um, I can't really think of any off the top of my head. I'm sure you've heard them all anyway."

"Oh come on Spencer, I'm sure as much as you two have been paired up on assignment there's something you can share that everyone else hasn't." Des winks.

"Des…" Derek warns.

"Well, there was a time about three months ago in Tennessee…"

"Oh God. Reid…" Derek groans. "That's not the kind of thing that needs to be shared. EVER."

"Oooh…continue!" Garcia pleads, now tuning into their conversation.

"Guess you should have considered that before you left him at our mercy yesterday." Des taunts.

"Go ahead Spence." JJ encourages.

Spencer dares a glance at Derek. He isn't really in a sharing mood, and he would normally never consider exploiting a loved one, but Reid was feeling a bit betrayed himself. It's irrational and maybe even unfair but he can't help it.

"Well, you guys know we had to pair up on that case. And Morgan and I shared a room…"

"Um, should some of us leave for this?" Kevin asks uncertain.

"I came up about an hour after Morgan, and as I opened the door, I heard this bellowing…"

"Reid? Remember, his mother is in the room." Prentiss reminds him.

"When I walked in he was…singing."

"Singing?" Garcia repeats with unmasked disappointment.

"Very enthusiastically I might add…to The Sound of Music."

"WHAT? Ha!" Des giggles, pointing at her brother.

"It was on television and when he caught me watching, he squealed like a girl mid note." Spencer smiles faintly at the memory and sudden fits of laughter from everyone in the room.

"Do we even want to know how you knew the words to The Sound of Music? Or any musical for that matter?" Hotch asks clearly amused.

"What, Mr. Pirates of Penzants? I learned it in college…see, there was this girl…" Derek begins.

"Oh, of course there was!" Prentiss scoffs.

"There's always some girl." JJ beams.

"Excuse me." Spencer says moving past everyone toward the hall.

"Are you okay Spenc…" Fran begins as a pounding at the door cuts her off.

"Who in God's name…" Prentiss mumbles making her way to the door.

"Where is she!"

Everyone looks up in shock as Sean Hotchner flies into the living room, eyes darting wildly, a somewhat miffed Emily on his heels.

"Sean!" JJ yells, horrified.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Hotch demands more confused than angry.

"Jen, please listen to me! I know you said to stay away but I can't! I-I love you!"

"Sean, this isn't the time or place! Leave!" JJ cries, tears springing to her eyes.

"Sean, what the hell are you doing?" Hotch asks, shock evident on his usually stoic face.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know you have a family, but can't you see Will's just not good enough for you? No man that could get close to another woman when he's got you could be! I saw how hurt you were! And I know you're angry at me. Maybe I did take advantage. But you're just so amazing Jennifer! That night together, our night, it changed me. I want to be the one you come home to. The one that comforts you after a hard case. And what about our b…"

"Sean! Shut up!" JJ screams, sobbing.

"What the hell is he talking about!" Hotch hollers.

"No! I won't! I can't! Not until you talk to me!" Sean insists.

"Please leave! I can't _do_ this right now!"

"You slept with my brother? How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking!"

"Back off Aaron!" Emily hisses.

"This doesn't concern you Prentiss!"

"_Prentiss?_ News flash you big jerk. We are NOT on the clock right now! And in case you haven't noticed, it's none of your business either!" Emily seethes.

"Jennifer please! Just come with me…talk to me!" Sean begs.

"Sean, NO! I told you I need time! GO!"

"I think you need to leave." Hotch says getting in his brothers face.

"Your little girlfriend is right Aaron. This is none of your business!"

"She is nothing of the sort and I don't appreciate you…." Hotch starts.

"Nothing? You asshole!" Emily shrieks.

"Alright! That's enough! I can't take it anymore!" Derek shouts.

Everyone stops mid fight, considering Derek with varied looks of shock, anger and concern.

"JJ, sweetheart, nothing can excuse what you and Will have obviously done to one another but what's more, is no one can change it either. Right now it's about what you can live with, and doing all you can to make the situation right under those terms. If you can't work it out, then keep things as civilized as possible for Henry's sake and move on. Sean, You've done enough damage. If you're half the man your brother is, you'll step away and respect that JJ has a lot to work through. You've said your peace so just back the hell off and let her figure shit out! That baby needs her healthy, not all worked up because of your bullshit! And honestly man, that's not a suggestion!"

Everyone's eyes shoot to JJ as she buries her face in her hands and Prentiss hugs her.

"Baby?" Hotch repeats incredulous.

"Hotch, Emily is in love with you and it's obvious you are completely retarded for her, so just cut the crap and give in already! Hotch, man, I see your hesitation, but most people go their entire lives looking for that one amazing person to share their life with, never finding them. You've been blessed enough to find not one but two. Don't be an idiot! Just tell her you love her and get on with being happy! For Jack's sake if no one else! Stewing in some self-imposed misery is just going to mess the poor kid up more. You've got the love of a good woman…don't let her go!"

"Amen!" Garcia exclaims.

Derek turns his sights on her and she gulps.

"And you! Penelope, woman, I love you despite all of the twisted and messed up things you do in your free time, and I could really care less that you've broken enough federal laws to land you in prison for the rest of your natural life, and I can even overlook the fact that you've apparently made me the poster boy for venereal disease but it stops now! You have until the end of tomorrow to rid the world of those aberrations you call photo art and hand over your little fan girl smut album to me, or Strauss just might get a helpful hint as to why her in box is always filled with S&M invites! And for God sakes, Kevin, I know Pen wears the pants in the relationship but that's no excuse for your ass to hang out of yours! Grow a pair man! Take some control!"

"You told him about the chaps!" Kevin squeaks.

"No…I-I…" Garcia stutters.

"Reid….Spencer! Where the hell is he?"

"Um, I think he headed out about the time the proverbial shit hit the fan." Des informs him, still gawking from the fallout.

"Great! Just wonderful! Look, you all have roughly thirty minutes to get your heads out of your asses and leave this crap behind you before you start off yet another year with seriously bad mojo. So get with it! Mama, Des, Sara, Emily will drive you home. There's somewhere I really need to be. I hope you can understand."

"Absolutely. Give Spencer my love." She says quietly, nothing short of unconditional love and pride evident for her son.

"I've been so blind mama."

"It's not too late. Run baby."

Without a second glance, Derek is out the door.

Everyone in the room stands in stunned silence, the events of the night, and Morgan's words, sinking in slowly as they attempt to wrap their minds around the fact that he knew what he did or HOW he knew…suddenly, everyone was arguing at once, pointing fingers.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!"

They all pause, turning their attention to Fran Morgan.

"You heard my son. Now quit your bickering and make peace or so help me I will bitch slap you all right into next year!"

"Go mom!" Des cheers.

….

Spencer didn't bring his car. Trains run till 3 am. He had a bit of a head start, but Derek hopes he can catch him at the station. It isn't far. He jumps in his rental and high-tails it to find him. He curses under his breath as he finds himself following a detour, the giant block party down town pushing traffic through a large residential area. By the time he's back on track, pulling up to the station, it's ten till. Granted, it isn't as if anyone was turning into a pumpkin at midnight, but he has this overwhelming need to find him before then.

He parks, nearly forgetting his keys in the ignition, as he leaps from the vehicle and books it down to the platform. The place is like a ghost town when he enters, and with one swift scan of the area he finds who he's looking for sitting on a bench at the far end. When he approaches the lanky form, his head is down, face in hands, Derek doesn't think he notices him until he speaks.

"You heard everything I said didn't you? At the hospital. I don't know how but you heard."

Derek isn't sure how to answer at first, then decides that the old 'honesty is the best policy' adage is his best bet considering.

"Yeah. I heard everything everyone said. I even watched you put up the lights."

Spencer looks up at him suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"Wait…_watched_?"

Derek took a deep breath.

"It's a really long story and I'll tell you all about it sometime but…"

"So it wasn't a dream. I really saw you. Talked to you."

"Yeah Pretty Boy. You did. And you helped me. You were right. I was holding so much back. Battling with myself for so long. But you helped me see. You and ma. You made me see what I'd been hiding from. And now it seems so stupid. So petty. My reasons for hiding in the first place. What kept me from being happy."

"What're you talking about Morgan?"

"You."

"I don't understand, what were you hiding from?"

"You."

"Me?"

"And what you represent."

"What do I represent?"

"Me."

Spencer looks at him as if he'd just sprouted two heads.

"Morgan, I know I had more to drink than usual, but I think even dead sober I would be beyond confused right now."

"I've been lying to myself for years. I prided myself on how well I kept up the act. So well I even had myself fooled. And then you came along. Sent me into a tailspin. I swear to God Spencer Reid, I never saw you coming."

"Morgan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm no better than the bad guys we face. Than all of the people in your life that underestimated you. But in a different way. I didn't think you were a threat. I let you in. And that was my undoing."

"Um…really just more confused now. And a little offended I think."

Just then the train pulls up and Spencer stands, grabbing his things.

"Look, I don't know what you're saying…at all…and you have a family to get back to. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll talk to you later about all of this. Maybe then I'll understand…"

Derek kisses him. Hard. After several long moments he pulls back, looking into the young geniuses large, disbelieving eyes…

….

**Yikes! What a strange place to stop at huh? Ha! Well, the final chapter/epilogue will be up in a day or so. By Thursday. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. You folks are fan-fic-tastic! :P **

**(I so need to get away from the cheese…)**


	6. Physical TherepyEpilogue

**Well, here it is…the final chapter/epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the rollercoaster ride through Springer Land. Remember to stay seated until the ride has come to a complete stop. It's been a blast! Sorry it wasn't up yesterday like I'd planned, but some unavoidable thingies came up. This is the chapter that earns it the M rating. Yay! :D**

"_Look, I don't know what you're saying…at all…and you have a family to get back to. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll talk to you later about all of this. Maybe then I'll understand…"_

_Derek kisses him. Hard. After several long moments, he pulls back looking into the young geniuses large, disbelieving, eyes._

**CHAPTER SIX: Physical Therapy/Epilogue **

"There. Does that clear things up?"

Spencer blinks a few times, his eyes refocusing, mind visibly reeling. Finally, he finds his voice.

"A-a little. But I could definitely go for some more clarity." Spencer smiles, leaning forward.

Derek grins then presses his lips to Spencer's once more, the slender man gripping his shoulders, pulling him close, bodies pressing tightly together. Even as the far off bells chime, signaling the arrival of the new year, Derek is tangling his fingers into Spencer's hair, both men opening their mouths to the other, tongues mingling, kiss deepening. Long after the rest of the city has finished cheering, toasting and making their resolutions, they finally pull apart just enough to look at one another.

"I…love you Spencer." Derek says softly, pressing their foreheads together. "I think maybe I always have."

"I love you too. So much. But apparently you already _knew_ that." He says with a smirk, gently smacking Derek's arm.

Derek tugs the scarf he'd given Reid and laughs.

"Easy now. I'm an injured man."

"Oh? That's too bad." Spencer smiles slyly.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd be ready for some physical therapy, but, if you're still too weak…" Spencer says pulling away.

Derek looks at him slightly stunned, then quickly pulls him back.

"Hey, you know best Doc. Who am I to argue?"

The third kiss is short, sweet and tender before they grab his things and walk back toward the car.

"So, tell me. What does this physical therapy entail?"

"Well, the guy I know likes to start out slow paying special attention to all of the tight areas. Once everything is good and loose, he starts a steady regimen of rigorous workouts. But by the end you'll feel like a new man."

"Hmm…when's the soonest he can fit me in?"

"Oh, he sets his own hours so I'd say whenever you're free you should just drop by his office for a visit and I'm sure he'll get you right in."

"You think now would be a good time for him?"

"In your condition? I'd say the sooner the better."

….

The air is cool on their sweat-sheathed bodies as they roll across the mattress, tongues and limbs fighting for dominance. Spencer wins for the moment, as he tastes salty flesh, licking and kissing Derek's neck and jaw line. He moves lower placing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, biting at the larger mans hardened nipples earning him a gasp. Continuing his trek south, Spencer traces the defined muscles of Derek's abs with his tongue, dipping into his navel. The older man groans when his new lovers mouth trails down across his hips and inner thighs, teasing the area surrounding his aching erection, pre-cum dripping onto his dark belly. He whimpers a soft plea for satisfaction when the younger man finally grants it. He presses his tongue against the base of the engorged member, running it slowly all the way to the tip, lapping up the evidence of his arousal, before taking the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. Derek moans at the sudden wet heat enveloping his cock, fighting not to thrust up even deeper. Spencer hollows his cheeks as he sucks, head bobbing as he gently massages the larger mans heavy sac.

"Oh fuck...Pretty Boy…just like that…God YES…" He growls, gripping the slender mans hair in one hand.

Spencer rolls his tongue and hums along the shaft sending shock waves of pleasure and need through Derek's entire body. When he begins breathing ragged and writhing, muscles tensing, Spencer takes him all the way down before pulling back, allowing the hardened flesh to pop out of his mouth, ceasing the ministrations. Derek pouts.

"Not yet. I want you inside me." He explains, lathering up the throbbing phallus.

Derek's pout is quickly replaced by a grin as the younger man climbs back up his body claiming a kiss that renders them both breathless. Straddling Derek, Spencer leans forward slightly. He moves a hand between them taking hold of Morgan's cock, guiding it to his opening. Ever so slowly, excruciatingly so, he impales himself on it until it's filling him completely. Derek is thankful when he's still for a minute, because if the man had started moving right away, it would have been all over. Especially when Spencer's full, perfect lips part and a moan slips out, gorgeous, bright eyes squeezing shut, head falling back.

"So tight…Christ…you're so fucking beautiful…"

When Spencer finally moves, it's pure heaven inside him. He looks right into Derek's eyes, his hazel ones filled with intense desire. He rides his cock slowly at first, rising up and slamming down, hips swiveling a bit, chest heaving. When he picks up the pace, Derek grabs his hips feeling them roll with every mind-numbing stroke. He thrusts up with his down, causing them both to cry out, bodies shaking with excitement and raw emotion. When Derek feels the trembling in his lovers legs, he brings him down for another scorching kiss, and rolls them so he's on top of a spread eagle Reid. Animal instincts taking over, he thrusts into the lithe form beneath him hard and fast. Spencer tears his mouth away and screams.

"OH GOD! DEREK! RIGHT THERE! AH!"

The young genius digs his nails into dark, sculpted shoulders, lids heavy, breath hitching. Derek hisses and groans trying so hard not to cum just yet. It's all too amazing and the sounds emanating from his partner are making it nearly impossible.

"Feels so good…can't hold on! MMMMNNNNNNAH!" Spencer screams, back arching violently, long streams of cum shooting out between them.

Watching Spencer unravel beneath him, Derek comes completely unglued. His thrusting becomes brutal pounding as his sac tightens, the walls around his cock clenching, promising to milk him of every last drop.

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! SPENCER!" He bellows, as with one last, strong thrust, he's gone.

They both relax, spasms of release slowly abating. Derek tries to finally pull out, but his limbs are heavy and refuse to work. He collapses half onto Spencer and half onto the bed with a grunt. Neither of them speak for a long time, air having become a desperate necessity.

"That…that was…help me out here…" Derek breathes.

"Amazing…incredible…awe-inspiring…phenomenal…life altering…mind-blowing…un-fucking-believable? Take your pick."

"I don't know." Derek says laughing. "I think they'll have to invent a new word for it…a whole other language. Damn Spencer, I nearly blacked out."

"Have to take it easy next time. Don't need you to relapse. What would I tell your mother?"

"That I went out with a smile."

"Yeah, she's already going to hate me."

"Why?"

"For turning you."

"Who do you think made my feelings for you unavoidably clear?"

"Your mother? Really?"

"Yeah. She has this picture album of the team..."

"Hopefully not anything like Garcia's." Spencer mumbles.

"What? You knew about that too!"

Reid looked at him surprised he'd even known what he was referring to.

"Um, yeah, I came across it before the last case. Have you seen it?"

"No. But I've…_heard_ about it." Derek says darkly.

"Oh. Do you _wanna_ see it?"

"You _have_ it?" Derek asks, sitting up.

"Yup. Stole it."

"Why didn't you tell…wait, why did you keep it?"

"So, uh, you were saying about your mom…"

"Uh-huh…let's just say we have her blessing."

"Really? She's okay with this? With me?"

"Spencer, she adores you. In fact, she sends her love. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to stop talking about my family while I'm lying naked with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Spencer repeats with a glazed look.

"I'm sorry. Is that too presumptuous?"

"No! I just love the sound of it." He says now grinning ear to ear.

"Good. Now let's see this album everyone keeps talking about."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"We try page twenty three." Spencer requests.

"What's page twenty three?"

"Have you ever heard of an Arab Strap?"

"Wha…"

"I'll just go get it."

….

The wedding reception is in full swing, and Derek laughs as he stands in the corner watching his Baby Girl do the chicken dance with her new husband, and a dozen kids. As it turned out, Kevin cleaned up quite nicely, and he even proved to be worthy of their tech goddess. Derek and the others had warmed up to him in the passing months since the New Years debacle. He'd officially become family.

Derek scanned the crowd and found JJ seated at the edge of the dance floor, taking pictures of the kids flapping their arms. She's as big as a house and happy as can be. Having decided to keep the baby, as if there had been any other option in her mind, she had found out several months earlier she was giving Henry a little sister. Sierra is due any day and, thanks to Garcia, already had a closet full enough to clothe half of Europe. JJ and Will had parted ways on good terms. He was now living with the woman he'd turned to all those months ago and they're expecting their own bundle of joy in February. JJ had finally given into Sean's wiles and fell head over heels. It wasn't a mistake. He now seated himself beside her, handing her the juice she'd requested, lovingly placing a hand on her belly before kissing her. He was doting, attentive and beyond excited to be a daddy. He treats her like a queen, stating she deserves nothing less. They made a beautiful couple.

Scanning the room once more, Derek's eyes fell upon a darkened corner of the dance floor. The chicken dance had ended and the sweet, melodic sound of 'At Last' by Etta James has taken over the dining hall. Hotch and Emily are slow dancing close, exchanging few words and the occasional Eskimo kiss, mostly just gazing at each other in a way that Derek could see meant forever. They'd decided to take it slow for "Jack's sake", even though the young man had taken to Emily easily and seemed as fond of her as she was of him. But he knows it won't be long before they take the big leap and never look back.

Derek glances over when he feels warm fingers interlace with his.

"Think they're as happy as we are?" Spencer asks leaning against him.

"Pretty Boy, the thought that anyone could ever make someone as happy as you make me is mind boggling. But I surely hope so."

Spencer gives him a brilliant smile before turning and kissing him softly. Without another word, he pulls him toward the dance floor and wraps his arms around Derek's neck as the larger man's arms encircle his slender waist holding him tight. He looks deeply into the honey-brown eyes before him wondering how he'd gotten so lucky, as the words pouring through the speakers spoke of finding long awaited love.

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last

….

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review! It's much appreciated! Big hugs and warm wishes for a safe and happy New Year! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need a shower. :D **


End file.
